roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/Downtown Achievement City
Downtown Achievement City is considered the heart of the City and is also the main hub of the activities in the City. Downtown Achievement City was one of the first set of structures built by Gavin and Geoff which reportedly took 20 hours to build. (Although most of these were spent building Geoff's house). It was decided that each core member of the Achievement Hunter staff would have a place, mimicking themselves which they would call home. After starting up the Tower of Pimps challenges in Episode 10, an Obsidian (or in case of Ray's, dirt) block is permanently placed outside their houses to erect the Tower when a person wins challenge. These houses were later expanded to include hidden contraptions or griefing mechanisms that would annoy the householder, which were later shown on the Things to Do in or Let's Build series' before airing on the normal Let's Play Minecraft series. Housing Each core member of the Achievement Hunter staff has their own home: Jack Jack's house is a stilted home, standing above a mine. Inside his house he has the normal assortment of bed, chest, crafting table and furnace. A large glass window formerly overlooked the mountain behind his house, but now gives a view of several pigs living inside the stomach of the giant Jack statue. His sign originally said "Jack lives here" but was changed to "Jack eats farts" (Jack stealthy tried to change the sign and remove the leaky ceiling, which were both corrected by Gavin). He also has a block of wood hanging from the ceiling that, when removed, reveals lava which usually burns down his house, though it was originally unsuccessful. Geoff once mistakenly saved the map while Jack's house burned down. For several episodes after Episode 43, Achievement City loaded with the house damaged. This was later corrected and fixed. In conjunction with a string of Tower of Pimps wins and the lava ceiling, his house was constantly being burnt down by the Achievement Hunters, specifically Gavin. As a result, Gavin, Geoff and Ryan constructed a giant version of Jack which stands behind his house with a Fire Extinguisher shaped as a penis. The large back window and upper loft window now show the internal working of Giant Jack which is a redstone track and a lot of pigs, the latter of which pokes fun at Jack's love of pork. In Episode 168, Jack's house and model of him were covered with obsidian as a prank for not showing up to work, but he undid this in episode 189. However, he did leave a ring of obsidian floating above Giant Jack, as well as an obsidian roof covering his normal wooden roof. In the same episode, Jeremy added a propeller beanie on top of Giant Jack's head. Michael Michael shares his home in Achievement City with his wife, Lindsay Jones, and his basement with Kerry Shawcross. His house is a standard house made of wood. Inside he has the normal assortment of equipment; bed, chest, crafting table and furnace, and also has some paintings. It was the only house to have a sign that didn't have the owner's name written on it, rather four lines of "Awaiting approval..." due to Gavin swearing on it reflecting Michael's Rage Quit persona. The sign was later changed to "Michael's House". Since its debut, Michael has also added a large tree on top of his house in response to fan requests that his house should have a modification/addition like the other houses. It was revealed in Episode 89 that Michael's house now has a basement which acts as Kerry's home in Achievement City. It was revealed in Episode 92 that an underground tunnel made of diamond and TNT connects to Michael's house and Gavin's house and is named the "Nice Dynamite Victory Room". Michael's house is currently one of the only two that does not include a mechanism or trap that affects him, or his house. Gavin Gavin's house is made out of cobblestone and features a multitude of artwork that even covers the doorway and windows. Currently Gavin's house is called "Gav's House of Art and Dreams". Due to its painting collection, Gavin's house is often the target of looting and vandalism (usually by Michael and Ray). Gavin's house is situated in a hill at the corner of the Achievement Hunter logo. Inside he has many chests, some hidden, containing many items he uses to grief members of the team. Gavin secretly built a room called "Gav's Trophie Room of Victory" behind some paintings, which displays all of the Towers he has won, but the room was discovered by the rest of the Achievement Hunters in episode 47. Geoff later added water in the room to represent his tears after they found out, but Gavin fixed it. The trophy room in its old configuration can display a maximum of 4 towers side by side, but he made it wider in episode 189 to accommodate his more recent tower wins. It also provides access to the Nice Dynamite Victory Room. Gavin's house is currently one of the only two that does not include a mechanism or trap that affects him or his house. He currently has 3 creeper heads outside his house, Two on item frames as pictures of his "parents" and one above Gavin's door. In Episode 168, Gavin's house was covered in water as a prank for not showing up to work. He fixed this in the next episode. Geoff By far the largest structure within the city, Geoff's home is a large smooth stone "monolith". Inside is a vast, empty space, save for a single bed on the far side of the room. The height of the building reaches the build height limit of the server but allows someone to stand on the top of it on the 'Roof Top Deck'. Geoff originally had an underground lake with a glass floor but it was changed due to it looking horrible. Later due to the space Geoff and Gavin added an array of signs holding back a pool of water, which is released via a lever near the front door. The core six members spent three episodes bringing the house to the new maximum world height making it around twice as high. As of episode 152, he has a small memorial dedicated to Ray near the door, involving a framed Tuxedo Steve head (likely Pat the head), and a single rose on a dirt block fenced in against the wall. In episode 189 he added a tiny second floor that, according to the other Achievement Hunters, looks horrible. Ryan Ryan's house is an expanded Kung-Fu house, similar to Ray's size and style. The structure originally served as shelter and storage for Gavin and Geoff when they were building Achievement City (there was no Creative mode at the time). The building slowly evolved into what is now a dirt hut covered in kung-fu paintings. Another resident of his home is Edgar the Cow, a cow who refused to leave after Gavin locked him in. After Episode 53, Ryan secretly made changes to his house; he added a glass corner containing a single chicken and a sign saying "In case of emergency, BREAK GLASS KILL CHICKEN". He also has made a hole in the floor for Edgar to stay in which has a glass roof. These additions earned him the reputation as a crazy animal guy or, in some cases, the "Mad King". For some reason animals are attracted to the building. They linger around, spawn on top of, or trap themselves inside it. At the start of Episode 100 a pig named Prince Oinkins I was revealed as the next animal to move into the house. Prince Oinkins lives in a fenced in area on the top of Ryan's house. In episode 189, it is assumed that Ryan has a cat move in, but it is not confirmed, and it's name is unknown. In episode 217, the AH gang had created a hole underneath Ryan's house, making it seem as an exact opposite of Geoff's house. Caleb Caleb's "house" is a 2x2x1 pool of water next to the degubbins pit, which is a 2x2x1 pit of lava use for getting rid of items. It was created after he was banned from the Let's Plays. Later, he got an obsidian block for tower wins that goes next to the logo. Kerry Kerry's "house" is simply a small pine-needle tree with an Obsidian block. It was created by Gavin in Episode 74, while Ryan was on a temporary leave of absence. As of Episode 89 Kerry now lives in the basement of Michael's house. Jeremy Jeremy's house is the newest addition to Achievement City. It was constructed were Ray's house used to stand. It was built starting at the end of Minecraft Episode 151 after Ray's leaving and lasted three episodes until it was fully renovated with the deconstruction of Ray's Mud Hut, with construction lasting through Episode 154. The new house sat unoccupied until Episode 177 Blocking the List part 2 when Jeremy won the Tower of Pimps for the first time, prompting him to "rent" the house. In a skit filmed later, but still part of Episode 177, Geoff claimed that Jeremy's rent check had "cleared" and that the house was officially his. This was signified by either Geoff or Gavin having put a sign on the house saying "Jeremy's House" and another sign on that, that said "BREAK". When Jeremy chopped the sign down, the "Jeremy's House" sign was revealed..While the outside appears to be made simply of dirt with a pillar quartz walkway, it is the largest house in Achievement City besides Geoff's. The ground floor is made of hardened clay with netherrack underneath giving it a heated floor, and there are two basements below. The first basement is the bedroom/living space featuring a couch, a sectional, and two beds side by side. Below that is the sub basement, which Michael turned into a "Pleasure Room." Despite the name, Ryan continues to call it a sex dungeon. Inside is three beds, a bookshelf, and a note block. Next to the house is a small gardening area with a waterfall, which is the only way into the sub basement. Jeremy earned the house when he won the Tower of Pimps in episode 177 as his first victory. In episode 189, Jeremy built a chest in the pleasure room that is filled with diamond swords. Above it is a sign that says: "Take this if you need to KILL THEM ALL". It is assumed to be removed because it would give him an unfair advantage in the Let's Plays but it is unknown. Ray (former) Ray's house was made entirely of dirt and was the smallest out of the original five. Geoff claimed that he let Millie make Ray's home. Initially, there were no amenities like beds, furnaces, etc. except for a singular torch which he was given. Ray attempted many times to improve his home by stealing green wool, and even stealing Gavin's paintings to no avail. During the later Let's Plays, he was seen with a bed, a chest full of roses, and paintings. Later on, Gavin, Geoff, and Ryan built a system where 17 dispensers behind the kung-fu artwork would spit out a total of 9,792 cakes when triggered by a pressure plate at his front door. As a result, Ray would smash into the side of his home to gain access to the roses in his chest. Ray's two roommates were Pat the Head and Percival the Ocelot. There was also Conrad the Chicken who lived in a cauldron as of episode 85 but unknowingly escaped. Conrad is thought to have been eaten by Percival as Conrad disappeared and Percival came in the same episode. The fates of both Pat and Percival are not exactly known after the demolition, though it is strongly implied Pat is presumed to be the head framed in Geoff's memorial to Ray and Percival was most likely killed or set free by Michael as confirmed by Minecraft Episode 152 when he sets Ray's horse free and marches it into the lava pit. Ray also had 2 item frames displaying a lump of coal and a spawn egg which represent his victories in the RPS and Hit List competitions. At the end of Episode 151: Brown Out, Ray's house was demolished and deconstructed a few minutes after he left Achievement City through the tunnel and left the game (and after he packed up his stuff, left the offices and went home). As of Minecraft Episode 151, Ray is no longer in Achievement Hunter having fully transitioned to Twitch and YouTube. After Ray's leaving, Geoff packed up Ray's stuff from Ray's chest and moved it all into the basement as Ray's stuff would live on. The rest of Ray's supplies and equipment (including the roses they planted at the tunnel) would later be acquired by the other AH guys. Ray also wanted to ride off into the sunset with the donkey but just chose to walk on foot through the tunnel instead.. Plan G (former) At the center of the city lies a giant rendering of the Achievement Hunter logo made out of black, lime green, and white wool. Beneath the city is a vast supply of TNT, triggered by a button near the cactus farm on the city limits. The triggering of the TNT has been referred to as "Plan G". Upon pressing the button, the TNT basement starts detonating, destroying much of the city. In the original press; Jack's home was barely damaged by the explosion, Geoff's home had what Michael described as a 'dent' due to its size, the entire front half of Michael's home was destroyed in the blast, Gavin loses one of the walls of his home, and Kung-Fu house and Ray's home are almost totally destroyed. Upon later (mis)uses of Plan G, the destruction varies. Over the course of the series Plan G has been activated 18 times: *Michael on exploration of the city (Episode 3) *Gavin trying to stop Ray from winning (Episode 14) *Eight times by accident when a Creeper exploded on the logo (Episodes 19, 54, 79, 135, 149, 150, 181, 191) *Ray when Michael won the Tower of Pimps (Episode 43) *Gavin after Michael won the Tower of Pimps (Episode 66) *Geoff when they visited Achievement City with the Mass Effect Mash-Up Pack (Episode 67) *Ray as a command by Mad King Ryan to reach the bedrock house underneath Achievement City (Episode 90) *Geoff when they visited Achievement City with the Halo Mash-Up Pack (Episode 107) * Michael after Gavin won the Tower of Pimps; the only structure to even partially survive was Geoff's monolith (Episode 132) Note: It has also been initiated in 2 Things to Do episodes being TNT cannon and New Years. As of episode 189, Geoff has removed all of the TNT from Plan G (since it blew up too much). In its place is the Plan G Museum that can be accessed next to the button that was used to activate Plan G (which is now encased in glass). Some features of the Museum include: * The Plan G Memorial (a single block of TNT surrounded by a fence) * A gift shop in which you can buy: TNT, A button, or some redstone. * A spot where you can take your picture with Plan G (a 3x3 grid of TNT blocks in item frames on the wall) * The original crafting table that was used to make all of the TNT in Plan G which has been sitting in Plan G since its creation between episodes 2 and 3 Original_plan_g.png|The original destruction of Plan G. Side_View_of_inside_Plan_G.png|A side view of Plan G. Other structures in Downtown Achievement City Achievement City experienced further changes as Geoff and Gavin put in new constructs for Things To Do and Let's Play episodes in and around the city. More recently, the city does not seem to be as enclosed by dirt cliffs and has been flattened out, especially the area next to Geoff's 'monolith'. Also, there seems to have been a river added behind Jack's stilt house along with accompanying bridge. As of Episode 31, Achievement City has a minecart station between Michael's and Jack's houses, intended to enable the crew to make their way to each episode's location. It stops on the east side of the map where Wool Wall and Shopping List are located because, as Gavin and Geoff have mentioned in Let's Builds, they couldn't be bothered to make it go anywhere else. There is also a tunnel in between Michael's house and the minecart station which former employees of Achievement Hunter pass through on their final Let's Play Minecraft episode. Though it wasn't shown it is believed to lead simply to a door, as the sound of a door opening and closing can be heard when Ray left the world. A bulletin board was set up which would be updated with important information. During episode 54 it was used for putting up the point system for finding the rare occurrences in the world. Geoff and Gavin jokingly said they should have made a Let's Build for it due to it taking so long to make. It has been used since then in episodes such as 56, 62, 93, and 100. In episode 189, Geoff started construction on a map wall behind the Bulletin Board. Between Jack and Ryan's house, there is a bridge going over a river made by Geoff in the eastward direction made out of cobblestone and mossy cobblestone with some lights designed to look like street lamps on it., it has no video associated with it. When Gavin and Geoff unveiled Dark Achievement City, they built a Nether Portal in between Gavin and Ray's houses, but it has since been dismantled. In its place is now an anvil to be used to name or repair tools. Restrictions and replacement to Achievement City Unfortunately, due to outdated nature of Achievement City's seed, Achievement City does not (and cannot) have strongholds, abandoned mine shafts, or end portals. This forces the team to create new worlds (such as Achievement Burg, Achievement Ville, etc.) which can show off all the new updates during a Let's Play episode. In Episode 25, due to the 1.8 update, it has been said that they would build a new city to replace the old Achievement City. Two cities were created: Achievement Burg and Slow-Mo Ville. The latter was raided by Geoff and Michael, and Gavin's house was covered in lava (reminiscent of his actions in the first episode). In Episode 26, they found an underground library within a stronghold that they set up base and farm in. Gavin, ever the griefer, burned some parts of this base. In Episode 27 they returned to an updated Achievement City, but whenever a new update appears they generally create a new seed to show off the features they can't get in Achievement City. As of episode 134, the world of Achievement City is now on Xbox One, meaning that it is now much, much vaster, and does allow for new features, such as Abandoned Mineshafts, Mushroom Biomes, and Temples. However, these features are limited to being outside of the previously established Achievement City area which resulted in large doors, made to look like normal oak doors in each of the cardinal directions to be built. Beyond the door next to #DantheMan they have created Achievement Outpost Alpha on top of a mountain. Corruption and retirement Sometime prior to Episode 307, Achievement City became corrupt and was unable to be played, and was then retired in favor of the Achieveland map. An older version of the map reappeared in Episodes 362 and 363. Trivia * The first use of the name "Achievement City" was by Gavin on Episode 2 - On a Rail, before the map was even created.https://youtu.be/FrLgREKD4kk?t=826 References Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Locations